Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-31123460-20140415123327/@comment-5686854-20140417122506
MURRAY Murray ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der von Sucker Punch Productions produzierten Sly Cooper-Reihe für die PlayStation 2. Er wird im Englischen von Chris Murphy in allen Spielen gesprochen. In der japanischen Version der Spiele wurde er von Hajime Iijima gesprochen. Vergangenheit Als Kind kam Murray ins Happy Camper Orphanage. Dort traf er seine Freunde fürs Leben, Sly und Bentley. Es wurde jedoch nie erklärt wie er dort hinkam. Wie es aussieht war Murray schon damals ziemlich verfressen. Außerdem war er als Kind schon der Fluchtwagenfahrer der Gang. Dort fuhr er noch mit dem Dreirad. Sly Raccoon In Sly Raccoon holte Murray insgesamt 4 Schlüssel. 2 stahl er selbst, dennoch musste Sly die Gegner erledigen, da Murray zu ängstlich war. |thumb|left|136px]]des Hügels]] Zu den anderen 2 kommt er durch seine Verfressenheit, da er jedesmal nur Essen holen wollte und dabei zum Rennen herausgefordert wurde. In diesem Spiel war er noch feige, er erschlug die Gegner höchstens mit Hilfe des Vans. Sly 2: Band of Thieves In Sly 2: Band of Thieves hat Murray plötzlich einen komplett anderen Charakter. In Sly Raccoon war er noch feige und tollpatschig, doch jetzt ist er schlagkräftig und übereifrig. Seitdem übernimmt Murray die schweren Aufgaben des Teams in Form von Toren öffnen, schwere Gegenstände tragen oder Wachen auszuschalten. Seine Stärke beweist er, indem er im Museum in Kairo ein Metallgitter öffnet und einen Fels durch ein Fenster wirft damit Sly die Clockwerk-Teile stehlen kann. Wärend der Flucht vor Carmelita stößt Murray zu Sly hinzu und fährt anschließend den Team-Van zum Treffpunkt für eine Flucht. thumb Nachdem sie bereits die Schwanzfedern hatten wurde Murray eingesetzt um die Flügel von Rajan zu stehlen, während Sly mit Carmelita tanzt und so die Menge ablenkt. Als Murray mit den Flügeln zum Van floh wurde er von Bentley und seinem RC-Helikopter vor den Wachen beschützt. Nachdem sie auch die Flügel hatten musste Murray gegen Rajan kämpfen, der durch den Verrat von Neyla an Sly, diesen bewusstlos schlug und das zweite Teil von Clockwerks Herz bei sich trug. Nach Murrays Sieg gegen Rajan verhaftete Neyla Sly, Murray und Carmelita, auf Grund einer angeblichen Zusammenarbeit mit der Cooper-Gang. Im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Komtess musste Murray, für den Coup, um ihn zu befreien, 50 Wachen ausschalten was ihm ein Ticket zur Einzellhaft einbrachte. Während dem Aufentalt wurde Murray gezwungen Spice zu essen, damit die Komtess ihn leichter hypnotisieren kann. Bei der Befreiung von Murray, durch Sly und Bentley, sah man Anzeichen von Spice an ihm. Um Murray da rauszuholen mussten Sly und Bentley Hypnoboxen aktivieren, die bei Murray einen Wutanfall auslößten, damit er die Türen seiner Zelle aufbrach. Während diesem Zustand griff Murray Sly mit Rammattacken an. Nach der Zerstörung der Hypnoboxen durch Murray erhielt er sein Bewustsein zurück und verfolgte danach die Komtess über die gesamte Gefängnismauer. Doch die Komtess entkommt mit Ihrem Zeppelin. Doch nach der Zeit wo die drei Freunde getrennt waren veränderten sie sich: Sly nahm die Missionen ernster, Murray war jetzt sensibler und Bentley weniger ängstlich. Beim Schloss der Komtess musste Murray den General mit den Sicherheitscodes entführen und mit einem Panzer der Komtess den Fluchtpanzer von Carmelita außergefecht setzen, die zuvor von der Komtess gefangengehalten wurde. Nachdem Carmelita im Panzer festhing holte Murray eins von Clockwerks Augen zurück, dass sie vorher mitgenommen hatte. In Kanada musste Murray beim Coup, einen kleinen Gleiswagen fahren, damit sie Stahlross Nr. 3 erreichen konnten. Zuvor musste er aber noch 2 Bärenjunge in die Absperrung werfen, damit die Mutter kommt und diese zerstört um die Jungen zu retten, damit war der Wagen frei. Später musste er mit einem Bären die Ölpumpen des Holzfällerlagers zerstören und somit Brände auslösen, mit deren Hilfe Sly sehr hoch gleiten konnte. Während den Holzfällerspielen war Murray fürs Holzhacken dran, er machte seine Sache perfekt und bekam 30 Punkte. Während Bentley später dann gegen Jean Bison kämpfte, stemmte er die Eisentür auf, die sie in einem Abstellraum halten sollte. Als die Gang danach mit der Batterie auf Arpeggios Zeppelin fortflog sah Murray noch seinen Van am Horizont wegtreiben... Auf dem Zeppelin musste Murray zusammen mit Sly einen der Motoren öffnen, indem er Stromkästen, die über den Zeppelin verteilt sind, zerstört, und danach die Tür für Sly hochstemmt. Außerdem geht er in den anderen der 3 Motoren, nachdem Bentley sich in die Computer gehackt hat, und stemmt im Innern die Koben hoch und zerstört sie vom oberen Stock aus, damit er zum Ausschalt-Hebel vom Motor gelangt. Während Sly und Carmelita Clock-La später stark schwächten, griff Clock-La die Nordlichtbatterie an, in der Murray und Bentley saßen während Arpeggios Zeppelin auseinanderbrach. Nach der Rettung von Sly stürtze Clock-La ab und wurde für einen Moment als besiegt vermutet, aber dann bewegte sie sich und aktivierte Laserstrahlen um sich zu schützen. Um den Hass-Chip] zu entfernen der Clock-La ausschalten sollte musste Murray den Schnabel aufstämmen damit Bentley die Bomben legen konnte. Doch als Bentley den Chip aufheben wollte viel der Schnabel zu. Murray stämmte den Schnabel wieder auf um Bentley zu retten. Als Carmelita kam war sie sauer, weil sie nicht auch noch einige Treffer auf Clock-La landen konnte, also zertrat sie den Hasschip. Dann verhaftete Carmelita die Gang. Sly sah das die Gang für keine Flucht bereit war also machte er den Deal ohne Widerstand mitzukommen, wenn Bentley und Murray gehen durften. Dann ließen sie ihre Ausrüstung zurück. Kurz bevor Sly und Carmelita wegflogen hat vermutlicherweise Murray den Piloten ausgeschaltet und hat Sly ein Geschenk hinterlassen um sein "erstes-Date" mit Carmelita zu haben und dann zu fliehen. Sly 3: Honour among Thieves In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves während der Mission, Sly in den Cooper-Tresor zu bringen, wurde Murray als Schatten beim Sichtkomunikator gezeigt man hörte auch seine Stimme aber wärend des Coups kam er nicht zum Einsatz. Als Sly von Dr.Ms mutiertem Monster gefasst wurde, zog sein Leben an seinen Augen vorbei. Während dem Durchlauf spielt man das Spiel, anders gesagt das Spiel ist eine Rückblende. Die Rückblende startete mit der Wiederaufnahme von Murray. Er hat sich nach dem Vorfall in Sly 2 als Bentley von Clock-Las Schnabel zerquetscht wurde die Schuld gegeben und verließ das Team. Er reiste nach Australien um bei einen Abourigini Guru eine Lehre als Traumzeitschüler zu beginnen. Murray musste um die Lehre zu beginnen jegliche Gewalt abschwören, was auch für eine Weile klappte. Murray wurde nach Venedig geschickt um seine Ausbildung zu beenden, dort war sein Ziel so lange zu meditiren bis "das Schwarze Wasser wieder klar fließt" was übersetzt heißt "bis kein Teer mehr im Wasser ist". Wärend Sly und Bentley versuchten Don Octavio Schuld an der Teer Katastrophe zu beweisen, musste Murray mit anpacken. Er musste mit seiner Abourigini-Kugelgestallt (die hat Murray wärend seiner Ausbildung gelernt) Teer-Pumpen zerstören. Wärend einer Mission musste die Gang Don Octavios Pumpen-Raum zerstören und ihm eine Fernbedinung entwenden, doch leider ging der Coup etwas schief als Carmelita eingriff. Don Octavio floh mit einem Boot durch die Kanäle. Sly und Bentley zerschossen das Boot ab und Don Octavio flog in seine Opernbühne. Murray sah die Zerstörung und bezeichnete sie als "cool" daraufhin versank Don Octavio ein Gebäude was Sly und Bentley versuchten zu stoppen. Bentley benschimpfte Octavio und dieser schlug Bentley vom Rollstuhl. Murray wurde wütend und riss eine Kette von seinem Hals daraufhin kämpfte er gegen Octavio. Nach seinem Sieg holten Sly und Murray, Bentley ab und flohen. Als Murray wider im Team war bemerkten Sly und Bentley das er sich nicht im Team wohlfühlt solange er seinem Meister gesagt hat das er seine Lehre abbrechen will. Als gute Freunde also beschlossen sie für Murray nach Australien zu Fliegen um dies zu tun. Wärend der Reise erzählt Murray von den kräften des Gurus und Sly beschloss ihn für den Tresor-coup zu rekrutieren. In Australien angekommen schockiert sie der Anblick. Das Zuhause des Guru´s wurde von Bergmännern übernommen und der Guru gefangen genommen.Sly ,Murray und Bentley beschlossen also Den Guru zu Befreien und die Bergmänner vom Land zu Vertreiben indem sie Risenskorpione, eine Kneipenschlägerrei und Helikopter zerstören. Doch eine magische Maske die als "Maske der dunkelen Erde" bekannt ist die den Träger die fertigkeit gibt Stärker ,Größer sowohl auch wütender macht. Nachdem Bentley zu dem Entschluss kommt das die Maske erst zerstört werden muss damit die Bergmänner das Land verlassen stellen sie einen plan zusammen um die maske zu zerstören. Wärend des coups taucht Carmelita auf und die gäng versuchte ihr aus dem weg zu gehn. Als Murray dan mit einem Donnerflop die Maske zerstören wollte entkam sie und nahm besitz von Carmelita. Sly lenkte die gewachsene Carmelita ab damit Bentley sie mit Schlafpfeilen bespicken kann. Doch unerwarteterweise schlief Carmelita nicht ein sondern wuchs noch mehr was sie zu seiner gigantischen Füchsin machte. Während der Fluch mit einem Truck den Murray gefahren ist musste Sly die Fässen vom LKW auf Carmelita schmeißen,doch sie wuchs dann nur noch mehr. Dann musste Sly an der Maske zwei Halterungen lösen damit die Maske abfiel. Nachdem Carmelita normal war und am nächsten Tag zu bewustsein kam, flüchtete die Gang mit einem weiterem Mitglied: Dem Guru.thumb|left Im nächten Abschnitt kam Bentley zum Entschluss das das Team ein RC-Spezialisten braucht die aber für den Schwarzen Baron arbeitet und wollte nur dem Team beitreten wen das Team den Schwarzen Baron in einem Luftkampf besiegen. Also reiste das Team nach Holland um dies zu tun. Murray´s Aufgaben bestanden darin wärend einigen vorbereitungen ein Ruderboot durch die Kanalisation zu paddeln damit Sly einen Helm eines gegnerischen Teams zu stehlen damit Murray ein Flugzeug eines anderen gegnerischen Teams kaputt machen konnte und den Helm als beweis hinlegt. Dann um es noch aufzupäppeln musste das Team ein Taschentuch des anderen Gegnerteams klauen um es dem ersten erwähnten Gegnerteam unter zu jubbeln, als Beweis, wobei Murrays Aufgabe war den Typ abzulenken der das Taschentuch besitzt. Kurz vor dem Kampf gegen den Baron musste Murray mit seinem Paddelboot eine Windradturm mit Funkantenne umstürzen, damit der Baron seine Luftschiffe ohne Verschlüsselung rufen müsste. Später hörte Bentley, dadurch den Funkruf des Barons ab und konnte die Luftschiffe mithilfe eines Windrads zerstören. Als dann der Baron von Sly besiegt wurde stellte sich heraus das Der Baron in Wirklichkeit die RC-Spezialistin ist und reiste somit mit einem weiterem Mitglied: Penelope. Nun Braucht das Team ein Sprengstoffspezialisten und es kommt niemand anderes in frage als den Pandakönig. Um ihn zu Kontaktiren muss das Team zu seinem Schrein wo er in einer Meditativen Trance ist. Murray muss als erstes mit seiner Kugelgestalt zum Schrein Springen und dann Sly zu 2 Raketenräder zu bringen. Nachdem das Team beim Pandakönig war redeten sie mit ihm. Doch bevor der Pandakönig dem Team beitritt möchte er dass das Team seine Tochter rettet. Das Team willigt ein und sie machten sich auf um General Zao die gefangene Tochter zu befreien.Penelope entdeckte eine merkwürdige Siegnatur im Wasser und Murray sollte es sich ansehen. Murray konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen… es war wer Teamvan den Murray unglücklicherweise in Canada zurücklasten musste als das Team zu Arpeggio Zeppelin gehoben wurden. Murray war wilt entschlossen den Van zu retten und zog es zum unterschlupf während Penelope ihm mit dem RC-Helikopter half. Während des Weges wurde Murray durch spieße aufgehalten und der Pandakönig schoss mit seinem Raketengeschütz um ihn zu helfen.Im Großen Coup die Tochter zu retten mussten Murray und Penelope die Schatzkammer von General Zao stehlen was etwas problematisch wurde als Murray ein Donnerpflop machte und der Boden des Schatzlagers zusammenbrach. Murray schlug die Truhe zu Bentley runter und nach einem Kampf zwischen Sly und der Steinernen Drachen Floh das Team mit einem weiteren Mitglied: Dem Pandakönig Dimitry kontaktierte die Gang um eine Taucherausrüstung seines Uhrgroßvaters zurück zu stehlen. Murray musste mit Sly mit einem Ruderboot die Ruder der Größen Segelschiffe zerschießen damit niemand sie folgen konnte wen sie mit einem anderen gestohlenen Schiff in See stechen um nach Der vergabten Taucherausrüstung zu suchen. Murray war während der Seefahrt der Steuermann. Sein nächsten Auftritt hat Murray mit Sly als sie wieder mit dem Ruderboot unterwegs sind zum Festland um Penelope die von Le frea gefangen genommen wurde zu retten doch dies war eine falle und während Murray , Bentley sagte das das ne falle sei wollten sie mit dem Plan weiter machen wobei noch unklar ist wie Sly der Falle entkam und mit dem Paragleiter von oben Le Frea angriff. Nachdem alles vorbei war schloss sich Dimitri mit seiner Neuen Taucherausrüstung dem Team an. Mit dem Schiff ist das Team nach Kain Island Gesegelt um gemeinsam in das innere Heiligtum des Cooper-Tresors zu kommen Murray bat den Pandakönig nach mehreren Kämpfen gegen Dr.M s Verteidigung seinen Van mit Bentley zum Tresor zu schießen um gemeinsam mit Sly einzudringen. Im Tresor angekommen ging Sly alleine weiter während Murray und Bentley die Stellung hielten. Während Bentley und Murray im Gespräch waren haben sich Dr.M s handlanger eingeschlichen und Murray kämpfte gegen sie. Nachdem er sie besiegt hat kam Dr.M und Murray versuchte ihn aufzuhalten so dass Bentley Sicherheitsalarme an ihm anbringen konnte. Doch Dr.M entkam ins Innere Heiligtum. Als dann der Tresor einstürzte floh Murray mit Penelope und Bentley im Arm aus dem Tresor. Nach dem aufspüren der restlichen Gang und nach dem seit längerem kein Lebenszeichen von Sly aufkam, ging Murray mit dem Guru nach Australien zurück um seine Lehre zu beenden. Man müsste nur noch die Links in den eckigen Klammer ändern ^^